


Two To Tango

by Gwritesforfun



Category: Zoey's Extraordinary Playlist (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ballroom Dancing, F/M, Friendship, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29268912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwritesforfun/pseuds/Gwritesforfun
Summary: Zoey and Max end up partner-less at their ballroom dancing lessons.  Inevitably, they are paired together.  Will it lead to friendship, or something more?
Relationships: Zoey Clarke/Max Richman
Comments: 17
Kudos: 12





	1. Foxtrot, Week 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate universe. Mitch is still alive, but has been diagnosed with PSP. Max is a teacher for middle schoolers. Zoey works at SPRQ. All original characters are mine. The others belong to the creators. Zoey does not have her powers yet because it would be way too confusing.

1: Foxtrot, Week 1

Zoey raced up the stairs of Estelle’s Brilliant Ballroom and slid into the room right before the door was shut, signaling the start of class.

She really didn’t want to be here, but she promised her father that she would do this.

So what, exactly, was this?

Twelve- that’s right, twelve- weeks of ballroom dance lessons. Lessons she was supposed to take with Mitch. Her father had given them to her as a Christmas present the previous year, with the caveat that they would take the lessons together as a father-daughter bonding experience. Two months later, the gift certificate sat in a drawer, unused, as the family contemplated the best course of action for Mitch’s diagnosis of PSP. 

A month later, in a flurry of rage-cleaning, Zoey found the certificate. She brought it in to her dad, and attempted to make a half-hearted joke, asking if he still wanted to learn. He was quickly losing the ability to walk steadily, and started using a walker. He laughed, then looked at her seriously.

“I want you to go, sweetheart. Learn how to dance.”

“But now I won’t have a partner.” Zoey felt her eyes brimming with tears.

“You’ll find a partner at the studio. Promise me you’ll do this, because I want you to experience the same joy I found when I would dance with your mom. Please.” His eyes pleaded with her. “If you don’t like it after a month, you can stop going.”

Zoey nodded her head yes, silently promising.

\--------

Max sat in a chair, slumped down and cursing his existence. It wasn’t supposed to be this way. When he agreed to take the dance lessons to prepare for his brother’s wedding, he assumed that Serena would be with him.

Until she broke up with him a month earlier, citing her need to “find herself” and move to Bali after a three-year relationship. Max thought it was sudden, but after analyzing their relationship ad nauseum, he realized how unhappy they both had been for the past six months. She was everything his parents expected in a partner; from a wealthy family, beautiful and successful. He knew his dad was already disappointed that he decided to move to the Bay Area and teach instead of going to dental school and joining the family practice in Los Angeles.

What could he say? The idea of looking inside people’s mouths all day grossed him out. Teaching STEM to middle schoolers was a lot less stressful in his eyes. Besides, Laura and Nate were dentists and could carry on the family practice. His siblings were more than willing to do that, having been prepped at an early age to love all things teeth and floss. Max was the middle child, and often felt overlooked. 

He was set up with Serena on a blind date by Laura. They were sorority sisters, and she thought Serena was perfect for her little brother. Max and her hit it off immediately, which started a long-term relationship. A year after starting to date, they moved in together. Max was seriously considering proposing, but there was always something nagging at the back of his brain telling him to not do it. So he didn’t.

And it was a good thing he didn’t. Because not only was Serena leaving to find herself, she was taking Jack with her. Jack, her boss, whom she was having an affair with for the last three months of their relationship. Max internally chided himself. How could he have been so oblivious? The nights where she “worked late,” or the small smiles on her face when text messages would come in. 

Max was also mad at Nate for insisting that he learn how to dance, claiming that his best man “couldn’t look like an idiot on the dance floor and you know that Melinda would rip me a new one if you screw it up.” Nate handed him a gift certificate for twelve weeks of lessons, so here he was. Partner-less both on the dance floor and in life.

He was shaken out of his thoughts by a loud voice. 

“Attention everyone, attention.” An elegant older woman with a lithe figure and short white hair clapped her hands. “I’m Estelle, and this is my husband and dance partner Morty. We want to welcome you to ballroom 101. Our philosophy is that everyone can dance, and that it should be fun. Now, take your partners and let’s get started.”

Everyone took the hands of their partners, and headed to the dance floor. Zoey stood awkwardly, looking around and hoping no one would notice her.

Max glanced around the room, trying to get Estelle’s attention. He was mortified; now he would have to learn alone. Maybe someone would take pity on him.

He saw Morty approaching him, practically dragging a small, red-headed woman behind him. 

“Here. You two dance together. Let’s foxtrot!!” Morty left, joining Estelle in the center of the floor.

Zoey and Max glanced at each other. Zoey bit her lip and then took a deep breath.

“I’m Zoey, this is awkward, but let’s dance?” She phrased that last part as a question, her voice slowly rising.

Max laughed. “I’m Max, you’re right, this is awkward, and-“ he stuck out his hand- “may I have this dance, Zoey?”

They stood with their hands in dance position, but enough space between them for a third person to fit. Listening closely to Estelle’s commands, they swayed stiffly across the floor. 

Estelle marched over to them, and pushed Zoey in towards Max. She moved his hand to Zoey’s back, and Zoey’s hand to Max’s shoulder. 

“Dance like you know each other.”

“But we-” Zoey started to protest.

Estelle stared at her. “Slow, slow, quick quick slow. That’s it. Let him lead _you.”_

Max could feel himself flush. For her size and stature, Estelle sure was intimidating for a person who claimed dancing is fun. Zoey looked at her feet the whole time, trying desperately not to stumble or step on Max’s toes.

Which she accomplished for approximately five minutes before the inevitable happened.

“Ow!” Max winced.

Zoey quickly backed away from him. “I am so sorry. I’m clumsy and-”

Max waved her off. “It’s okay Zoey. At least you didn’t have stilettos on.” He smiled at her, and Zoey noticed how warm his eyes looked when his face lit up. She had a chance to finally look at him. He was cute. At least that was one good thing to come out of this awkward situation.

Morty came over. “How are you two doing? I see that this is going to be a good pairing. Nice work. Any questions?”

“Yes, what happens if one partner breaks their partner’s toe accidentally?” 

Zoey looked at Max in horror. “I thought you said you were fine.”

Max laughed heartily. “I’m just kidding. Trying to break the ice a little. I’m fine, really I am.”

“Ha ha. Don’t scare me like that.” Zoey stuck her tongue out at Max, and rolled her eyes. 

He thought she looked adorable doing that.

Maybe these dance lessons wouldn’t be so bad after all.

The end of the lesson approached quickly, and before they knew it, it was time to pack up and leave.

Zoey approached Max tentatively. 

“Hey, thanks for a fun evening. I guess I’ll see you on Thursday?”

“Yes, definitely. Looking forward to it.” Max cringed internally because that was definitely more flirtatious than he wanted it to be. 

If he wasn’t worrying about how awkward he was, Max would have seen the glance Zoey gave him over her shoulder as she left the studio.

On the way home, Zoey thought that learning to dance might actually be a fun experience.

Especially if she got to look into those warm brown eyes every time.


	2. Foxtrot, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max and Zoey get to know each other a little better, and maybe, just maybe, develop mutual crushes. But maybe not. Denial is a beautiful thing after all.

Ch. 2- Foxtrot part 2

Thursday arrived, and Zoey flitted around work at top speed. Tobin noticed her increased energy, and of course, pointed it out.

“Hey Z dog, chill out. I want to take a xanax just looking at you. Everything ok?”

“Yes, I’m fine. I think I just had too much coffee today.”

Tobin raised his eyebrow. “Sure. Whatever. Let me know if you need help with the new code for the watch.”

Tobin glanced at Leif, who had turned to observe the conversation. They silently gave each other a look implying they didn’t believe her for a second.

*****

Max was teaching his eighth-graders when one of the girls raised her hand.

“Yes, Jenny?” 

“Mr. Richman, why do you have a big doofy smile on your face? You never smile like that.”

“I’m just in a good mood. Now, back to viruses.”

Jenny snickered to her friend, and passed a note quickly across the aisle. It read: “Mr. R is acting like a teenage boy in love.”

*****

Zoey stood near the far corner of the ballroom, anxiously looking around for Max. It wasn’t because she may have found him intriguing. Not that at all. It was simply because he was her dance partner and class was going to begin soon. 

Max raced in at the last minute, slightly out of breath and sweaty. He saw Zoey and came over to her.

“Sorry I’m late. We had a staff meeting after work and the Principal never stops talking.”

“Principal? Are you a teacher?”

“Yes I-”

Estelle clapped her hands together. 

“Everyone, attention please. Eyes up here. Tonight we will continue the Foxtrot, but add in more...attitude. Sultriness, if you will. Like this.” 

She took Morty’s hand and they glided across the floor, bodies close as they danced in perfect harmony.

Zoey and Max glanced at each other, and tried not to laugh. The two of them had to try to dance sultry. Together. On their second night of dance class. This was going to be interesting. 

They got into a dance position, and started to move to the rhythm. Zoey had to admit that Max was an excellent leader; his movements were smooth and graceful. She felt safe in his arms.

Estelle came over to see how they were doing.

“No, no, this will not do. You need to be hip to hip, flush against each other.” She pushed them together, so close that Max could smell Zoey’s shampoo. 

“Now, look each other in the eye and dance like you mean it.”

Zoey flushed a deep shade of pink and bit her lower lip. She tried not to look Max in the eye, but he bent down to look at her. 

“Hey, it’s okay, that’s how we dance. Now, follow my lead.”

With that, he starting moving around the floor again, gripping Zoey’s waist tightly as they listened to Estelle’s instructions. The music stopped and they stood there, sweaty from the exertion. For a moment, Max saw something fleeting in Zoey’s eyes that looked like lust. But that would be ridiculous.

Zoey noticed how toned his arms and shoulders were, forearms glistening slightly with sweat. This was normal to notice on your dance partner though, right? 

Finally, it was time for a break. For someone who said dancing should be fun, Estelle really ran a tight ship. Max and Zoey sat down next to each other, downing water quickly.

“We never got a chance to finish our conversation. You’re a teacher?”

“Yes, in Oakland. I teach STEM to middle schoolers. It’s fun and frustrating at the same time.”

Zoey laughed. “I can imagine. I’m in STEM too. I’m the Manager of Engineering for one of the programming teams at SPRQ Point.”

“SPRQ, huh? That’s awesome. Some of my students are really talented in the programming department, but of course time and money is always an issue in public schools. We make do with what we have though.”

Zoey was about to say more when Morty called them all back to the dance floor.

“Now for something fun! We’re going to dance with other partners! So find a new person to foxtrot with.”

Max looked at Zoey. “Let’s hope my new partner doesn’t step on my toes.” He winked at her as he walked away. She rolled her eyes as she watched a group of older ladies gather around Max, hoping to be his partner. They were some of the youngest participants, and the women were treating him like fresh meat. Max looked bewildered as they vied for his attention. He ended up picking by using the highly respected and scientific eenie-meenie-minee-mo method. A lady named Lucy was the lucky winner, and she grinned broadly as she took Max’s hand.

“May I have this dance?” 

Zoey looked up to find Lucy’s partner Floyd holding his hand out to her. 

“Yes, Floyd, I would love to dance,” Zoey responded politely as she took his hand and he guided her out to the floor.

Zoey glanced at Max, who was politely laughing at Lucy’s jokes as they sashayed around the room. Floyd noticed.

“Lucy has been wanting to dance with him all night. You have a lovely boyfriend.”

“Oh, he’s not my boyfriend. In fact, we just met each other on Monday.”

Floyd raised an eyebrow at Zoey. “Really? How interesting.”

Zoey wasn’t entirely sure what he meant by that.

After the partner-switch dance, class was over. Max gathered his coat and bag, and looked around for Zoey. She was talking to Lucy and Floyd, but excused herself when she noticed him. 

“Hey, good job today.”

“Thanks Zoey. I’ll see you Monday.” He turned to leave.

“Wait. There is a diner across the street. Want to go get a coffee? I’d love to hear more about your students.”

Max smiled. “Sure, that would be really nice.” He was panicking internally. Why was he nervous? It was coffee with a new friend. That’s all. So why did it feel different?

They walked into Mimi’s Diner, and were seated at a booth near the window. 

“Actually, I’m hungry. I didn’t eat much today because work was really busy.” Zoey perused the menu. 

“Same.”

The waitress came over to their table. 

“I’ll have two eggs, scrambled, rye toast, hash browns, and a side of bacon. Oh, and coffee.”

Max stared at her. “Hungry much?” He turned to the waitress. “I’ll have a reuben sandwich with fries on the side, and coffee.”

The waitress left, and Zoey looked flushed. “I guess I didn’t realize how hungry I am. Oops.”

Max laughed. “It’s okay. Diner breakfast for dinner is the best.”

Zoey smiled softly at him. “Tell me about your students. I love to hear about young minds being molded in STEM.” 

Max told Zoey a bit about their curriculum, and how one of his eighth-graders had designed an app to make friends at school.

“Sort of like Tinder but for preteens,” Max said.

“At least it isn’t like Grindr.” 

Max let out a hearty laugh, his eyes lighting up at the joke. Zoey thought his laugh was melodious, and filled up the booth.

Their food arrived, and Zoey added milk and sugar to her coffee. Max made a disgusted face.

“How do you drink it like that?” 

“Just used to it. How do you drink yours black? Gross.” Zoey wrinkled her nose at him, and began to dig into her food.

She hesitated, and then asked the question that had been on her mind.

“Why did you come to dance class without a partner?”

Max sighed, then launched into his story.

“Well, my brother is getting married in three months and I am the best man. His fiancee decided she wanted everyone in the wedding party to learn ballroom dancing, so they gave me the dance lessons. Only-” he hesitated, the deep hurt coming to the surface, “-my girlfriend at the time, Serena, was supposed to be my partner. But after three years, she decided to go ‘find herself’ in Bali. With her boss. So…” he trailed off, sadness clouding his eyes.

Zoey looked down at her plate, poking at her eggs with her fork.

“I’m really sorry Max. We’ve only known each other for a few days and I can tell that you are a really nice guy.” 

Max took a sip of coffee, his brown eyes warm as he looked at her. “Thank you.”

They ate in silence for a few minutes.

“So what’s your story Zoey?”

“I’ll tell you...but first I need a fry.” She reached over and plucked a french fry off of his plate, dipping it in ketchup before popping it into her mouth. “Wow, these are really crispy. Yum.”

Max gave her the stink eye. “That was my fry. Guess I’ll need some payback.” He reached over and took a small piece of bacon off of her plate, making a big show of enjoying it while she pouted.

Zoey took a deep breath. 

“I am supposed to be at the lessons with my dad. They were a Christmas present from him for some father-daughter bonding time. Only right after Christmas he was diagnosed with a progressive terminal neurological condition, and he’s deteriorating quicker than we thought. I tried to get out of the lessons, but he wouldn’t let me. He said I needed to learn so I can enjoy dancing as much as he and my mother do. Or did. Used to.” Zoey stumbled over her words at this point, looking down at her plate sadly.

“I’m really sorry to hear that Zoey. I can’t imagine how hard that must be for you and your family. Are you close to your dad?”

“He’s my best friend.” She felt her eyes welling up, trying desperately to keep the tears from flowing. “I need more coffee. Do you need more coffee?” 

“I’m good, but thanks.” Max continued to look at her softly. 

“What?” 

“Nothing. Just thinking about how nice it must be to have a good relationship with your dad.”

“You aren’t close to yours?”

“That’s another story for another time. But it’s getting late, and I am giving a science test tomorrow. Need to be on my game for those seventh-graders. They are sneaky.”

“I should go too. I have a long day of coding for the SPRQ watch ahead of me.”

They paid the bill, and headed out. Before they parted ways, they swapped phone numbers, just in case they needed to get in touch with each other. But only for that reason. Nothing else.

Zoey smiled to herself the entire way home. 

Max drove home the long way, taking a little extra time to enjoy the night air. Something about dancing made him energized. Or perhaps it was the lingering scent of lavender shampoo.

\------

The next day, Zoey’s phone dinged while she was in the middle of a section of code.

_To: Z_

_From: Max_

_You still owe me a fry, you thief. See you Monday. Have a good weekend._

“Zoey? Why are you smiling like an idiot?”

“Huh? Oh, nothing, just thinking about a funny movie I watched last night that’s all mind your own business Tobin,” she blurted out in a rush.

Tobin chuckled as he rolled away from her desk. “Sure thing, Z-dog.”

Zoey picked her phone up again.

_To: M_

_From: Z_

_Are you calling me a thief, bacon stealer? Looking forward to Monday. I hear it’s the Cha-Cha, so I apologize in advance for your toes. Have a good weekend._

Zoey fell into the rhythm of work as she whistled to herself. Who knew dancing could be so much fun?


End file.
